Distractions
by xAkiraxTenshiix
Summary: Being on a mission can be a fun thing, but it is considered rather unprofessional to let ones personal feelings get in the way... oops.


_Author's Note: Kira is a good friend of Kaname and is called upon by him when things are about to become hectic. She's always been a soul for hire, and isn't about to fail a mission... even if she happens to forget about it..._

I sighed as I entered Cross Academy. Why in the world I was actually consenting to come here, I didn't really know. After all, why in the world did you need to continue to go to school? I had done my time, and yet, now I was still going back. At the same time as I was ranting in my head, I knew the reason that I was coming to this Hell-hole of a school- Kaname had asked me to come. In my mind, I knew that doing a favor for him was a good thing, but I couldn't help but think about the other things that I could be doing right now.

Shaking my head, I watched as the rest of the Night Class began to arrive as well. Politely, I nodded to each of them as they greeted me. I was watching for a certain vampire to show up that I might have a chance to ask him a few questions. Once I saw Kaname appear, I headed over to have a little talk with him.

As he saw me approach, I heard him sigh and I noticed that the rest of the vampires left him alone save one- Takuma Ichijou. I wasn't surprised about that, but it did annoy me slightly. "Kaname-san, may I have a moment to talk with you?" I asked politely as I approached him.

He smiled at me and much to the annoyance of Ichijou, he turned his back on the other Noble vampire. "Yes, Kira?" Ichijou left as I began to speak softly with Kaname.

"I was wondering, when you asked me to come here, what did you have in mind for me to be doing. You and I both know that there was some job that you wanted me to do, or I never would have been asked to be here."

The pureblood smiled, "Yes, I do have something in mind. You see, things around here are about to become somewhat... hectic."

I nodded, waiting for your orders. "And while I trust Takuma... he is forced to report what happens to his grandfather."

The plot was beginning to come clearer, "And you want me to... do what, keep him distracted so he won't know what to report?"

The pureblood's smile grew larger, "Exactly. Do you think that you can do this?" I nodded once more, trying confident of my abilities. "Good, that'll work out fine." The pureblood left me and I let out a sigh.

_Great, now I have to follow a guy around and... what will I do to distract him... well, I could always do that... but I don't know if that would be a good idea..._

While I was thinking, I hadn't noticed that the very vampire that I was thinking about had approached me. "Greeting, Kira. Would you like me to show you around?"

I looked up at him in surprise, but managed to mutter, "That would be nice." _How did he sneak up on me?_

As he showed me around, I realized that I was already keeping him busy so that he wouldn't know what was going on. _Wow, well, this might be easier than I thought._ By the time that I was done being shown around, the both of you were getting a little bit tired.

"Shall I show you to your room?" he asked as he saw me stifle a yawn.

I nodded. "Thank you, Ichijou-san. I'm sorry for taking up your time."

He stopped me from speaking with a single finger against your lips. "Don't worry about it... it was my pleasure." I blushed and nodded soflty. He sighed, "This is your room, if you ever need me, I'm down the hall..."

"Thank you. See you tomorrow?" I asked, actually hoping to see him again, in all truth, I had totally forgotten about my mission. As I entered my room, I couldn't stop myself from looking over my shoulder at the retreating vampire. To my surprise, he looked at nearly the same time. My eyes met with his and I blushed. He smirked, but kept walking. I slipped inside my room and soon fell asleep.

a few nights later

Someone was knocking on my door and I yawned rather loudly as I got up to open it. Ichijou's smile greeted me and he seemed to be amused at my un-brushed hair. "Good morning, Kira. Are you ready yet?"

I laughed a little, "Do I look like I'm ready?"

"Not in the slightest."

I smiled a little, "Wanna come in while I get ready?"

He seemed shocked for a moment, but he replied after I asked the question again. "Sure... if its ok..."

With a laugh, I pulled him inside the room, "Would I have asked otherwise?"

He laid down on my bed as I got dressed and I could have sworn that he was watching me the entire time. I couldn't help but blush at this, but I weren't quite sure what to say to him as of yet. When I was finally ready, I noticed that he had fallen asleep with a manga book open.

I wasn't going to wake him up- I knew that classes had been canceled because of Shizuka. Kaname had made sure to warn me and that had been one of the reasons that I had slept in- everyday this week, Ichijou had shown up at my door to walk with you to class.

Careful to not wake him, I picked up the manga book. It was another one about vampires, much like the one he had gotten me to read a few days before. I sighed and gently laid down beside him, reading his book. It was a rather graphic novel, and what really surprised me was how accurate it was to the reality. Before long though, I found myself getting sleepy. Closing the book and turning out the light, I fell asleep next to Ichijou.

a little later

I awoke and my room was still dark. Ichijou was still beside me, but I realized that he was now awake. "Hi." I said as I faced him.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked, seeming amused.

"I didn't want to bother you... you look so cute when you sleep." I immediately cursed myself as I said those last words.

"Cute?" I nodded, keeping my eyes closed, I didn't really want to know how annoyed with me he would be about this. "I really doubt that, Kira."

I sighed, "But its true..."

"Sure..." I could tell that he still didn't believe me, and I felt him begin to sit up. _Shit, I can't let him leave, not with all that is going on tonight._

"Ichijou-kun..." He sighed, "Can't you just call me by my first name?"

"Sorry, Takuma... I want to tell you something..."

He paused and sat back down, "Go ahead." I felt my resolution waning, but I kissed him softly before looking away. "Kira..." I couldn't look at him, even though I truly wanted to know what he was thinking. "Did Kaname put you up to this?" He asked, making my heart fall.

I sighed, "He asked me to distract you, when I first arrived... but I had all but forgotten about that..."

"How can I believe you?"

"You can't... but I do love you." My voice was only a whisper and I left him lying there on my bed. Exiting the dorms, I found myself quite a ways away from the Academy. Once I had calmed down a bit, I realized that I had become rather lost. "Great, I am such a fucking idiot."

I heard a soft laugh behind me and I turned around, ready to fight. I caught myself before I struck, however, because I had recognized who it was. "Kira...are you ok?" It was Ichijou. Somehow or another he had caught up with me.

"Of course I'm not." I muttered, turning away from him. Lost or not, I wasn't really in the mood to talk with him.

"Kira... why did you accept the mission?"

I knew that he wasn't going to leave me alone, so I replied, "Because, I wanted to... So I could get to know you better. Now, since you apparently think I'm a worthless whore... you can leave." My hair hid my eyes and the tears that ran down my face.

Arms wrapped around me and I heard him whisper, "I love you as well... can you forgive me?" I nodded softly and he kissed me.

A few moments later I laughed, "Do you know how to get back to the dorms..."

He smiled, "Lost?"

"Majorly."

He kissed me again, "I might be able to find the way for a price..."

I blushed, "What price is that?"

"Be mine?"

I kissed him, "Willingly paid." And with that, the two of us went back to my room and I kept him... distracted.


End file.
